Wicked Games
by Summer1223
Summary: Spencer Hastings & Hanna Marin have just moved to Rosewood. They start attending Rosewood High. There they meet notorious bad boys Caleb and Toby. Will they able to break their walls, and fall in love or will they leave ashamed? ON TEMPORARY HITAUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin have been best friends since they were in kindergarten. They made a perfect team. Spencer had the brains while Hanna had the looks- I mean they both have the looks.

Spencer packed the last of the boxes into her mom's car. "Hanna a little help please?" Spencer asked weakly.

"I'm sorry but I don't lift boxes. Besides I just got a manicure an hour ago. If I lift a box my manicure will get ruined I will kill you!" She shrieked.

"Well can you just help then? Don't just stand there and look pretty," Spencer replied harshly.

"Who peed in your cheerios?" Hanna inquired.

"It's nothing okay, I'm just stressed about moving to Pennsylvania Han, it's like the third time I moved," Spencer responded softly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hanna said, rubbing her friends back.

"I can't ask you to do that Hanna. You have a life here. Your parents, your boyfriend, school. I can't ask you to drop all that and fly eight-hundred and four kilometers to come with me. I'll feel so bad," She explained.

"Spence, you're my best friend. You know I'd do anything for you. I do love it here but knowing that I have to live without my best friend. Is not something I look forward too," Hanna said. "And besides why don't you call that muscular, six packed, hunky boyfriend of yours. Oh what was his name Mandrew, Candrew?" She said in her raspy playful voice.

"It's Andrew, and I don't want to bother him. Besides he's on vacation with his parents," She said blushing.

"Someone's in love," Hanna sing-songed.

Spencer walked into the kitchen as she remembered the all the moments.

_When she was six years old and she and Hanna had made cookies, and threw the rest of the ingredients on each other, and burned the cookies, and got grounded for a month. _

_When she was eight and Hanna and her stayed up all night watching horror movies and eating chocolate. Also there water fight at two in the morning._

_When she was ten and Hanna had their first fight, over Ryan Sorken the hottest guy in the fourth grade. _

_When she was fourteen she had met Andrew, and the two began a friendship. Not dating until she was sixteen. _

"Spence, it's to go," Her mother said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just going to miss this place," She responded wiping the tears from her eyes.

She walked out on to her driveway and met up with Hanna.

"Let's go to Pennsylvania!" Hanna shrieked.

Spencer just stood there laughing, putting Hanna's and her luggage in her mom's car, and getting into the passenger's side.

She was going to Manhattan, the live she had. The memories. Everything.

* * *

"Hanna did you find your ticket yet," Spencer replied agitated.

"No not yet. Have you seen it by any chance?" She asked.

"If I had seen it wouldn't you think I would've told you," She harshly replied.

"Found it!" She told her. Giving her ticket to the airport hostess.

They boarded the plane.

* * *

"Girls we're here," Veronica replied waking them up.

They got up and exited the plane. They saw the small town that was called Rosewood.

"Are we in Pennsylvania Ms. Hastings?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, we're in Rosewood Pennsylvania," She responded.

"This is quite surprising though, I actually thought Pennsylvania would be you know bigger not a small town that looks like it was taken out of the medival times with a few upgrades here and there," Hanna dramatically answered.

"I thought you said you've been here before to visit your dad?" Spencer said.

"Oh I lied, I just wanted to come see this town. It's not a crime you know. So you can stop looking at me like that," Hanna replied.

Spencer just nodded and kept walking to her new home.

"So on a more serious note Spence, have you spoken to him." Hanna inquired.

"No he hasn't called. I called a couple of times just went to voicemail," She replied sharply.

"It's okay Spence, he's probably just busy with other things," Hanna told her.

"Let's not talk about this. I just want to go home." Spencer replied.

"Actually let's check out the school Spencer," Hanna said running up the steps.

"Why?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want people to know that Hanna Marin is here," She said dramatically waving her hand in the airs.

"Okay!" Spencer said joining her. The two laughed until they the realize that people just stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"Caleb check it out it's the new girls," Toby said.

"I get dibs on the blonde. You can have the brunette," Caleb replied.

The guys walked up to the girls and stood in front of their lockers.

"Can I help you?" Hanna asked crossing her arms.

"No is there something I can help you?" He repeated curiously.

"Actually there is something you can help me with," She responded.

"What?"

"Move the hell away from my locker," She said. He moved like she asked and just left.

"She feisty I like her," Caleb said to Toby.

"Yo, you forgot something!" Hanna shouted.

"What is that?"

"Your ego," Hanna replied.

"I think I'm going to like here," They both said walking away from there lockers and headed towards the door.

"Bye boys," Spencer said raspy.

"Damn those girls," Toby muttered.

**What do you think. Should I update? Review. To clear something's up Spencer and Hanna aren't dating Toby and Caleb just yet. They are dating Andrew and Sean. Emily and Aria will come in the next chapter. I promise you the next chapter will be better than this. This is actually going to be a good story. **

**Also if you guys have ideas on what you'd like to see happen in the next chapter, or just have questions put them in the comments or PM me. **

**-Summer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N**:_ Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciated it. So in this chapter you have some interactions with everyone basically. Like I promised Emily and Aria are in this chapter and will be in the rest. So enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

"Hanna hurry up!" Spencer shouted pounding on the bathroom door.

"Hold your horses Spence. I'm almost done fixing my hair," Hanna said from the other side of the door.

"You've been in there for an hour, how long does it take to do your hair?" Spencer whined.

"Happy? I'm done!" She replied swinging the bathroom door open and walking out.

* * *

Spencer and Hanna had taken Spencer's car to school. They found a parking spot and got out.

They entered the school with their schedules in their hands as they walked around the school looking for their class.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help my friend and I find room 204." She asked.

"Yeah sure follow me," Alex replied.

"So you new to Rosewood?" He asked.

"Uh yeah we are hence why we asked for your help in finding our classes," Hanna responded.

"Right well here you go. I'm Alex by the way," He responded.

"Thanks Alex," They both said in unison.

"Uh.. Yeah," He replied stuttering.

He walked into a wall and fell. He got up blushed and walked away.

"I think he likes you Spence," Hanna whispered happily.

"He doesn't like me Han okay. He was just being nice to us," Spencer replied walking into class.

"Right… he was totally flirting with you Spence," She shrieked

"I have a boyfriend Hanna. Andrew? Remember him?" Spencer said sharply.

"Yeah yeah I remember him," Hanna answered rolling her eyes.

* * *

They walked into Current Events class together. They stopped in their tracks once they realized people were looking at them.

"Ah you must be Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin. Please take a seat," Mrs. Jolleston told them sitting back at her desk.

"Is this seat taken?" Spencer asked the brown eyed girl. She shook her head "No, you can sit here. I'm Emily by the way," She replied.

"Spencer Hastings," She told her.

She turned around and she saw her two worst nightmares. "Well well, we meet again," Toby said. She rolled her eyes and turned back around.

She could practically _hear_ them grin at her.

She leaned forward and asked Emily "Is it hunting season? Because It seems like I'm the prey,"

Emily just laughed. "Toby and Caleb really there is nothing you should worry about. Believe me they are gentle as teddy bears,"

Class ended and Spencer met Hanna and Emily.

"You should really meet my friend Aria," Emily said.

* * *

They walked into the cafeteria and met Aria. "Hey Aria. I'd like you too meet Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin," She responded sitting down.

"Hey guys," She said scattered. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Earth to Aria, what are thinking about?" Emily asked.

"It's just there's that school dance thing that's happening on Friday and Jason hadn't asked me yet. I know it's stupid just forget I said anything," She said softly drinking her coffee.

Hanna got up and walked towards Jason's table.

"Hey your Jason right?. Okay I'm Hanna Marin. Now that we've gotten that out of the way. What do you think of my friend over there?" Hanna asked pointing towards Aria.

"Um what do I think of her? Oh Aria she's cool," Jason replied confused.

"Well do you have a date to the dance on Friday? Rumor has it Aria is single and ready to mingle. So what do you say why don't you ask her? Come on go. She doesn't bite I promise," Hanna explained in her playful voice.

Jason got up and walked towards Aria's table.

"Hey Em. Aria look I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me on friday?" He asked nervously.

"Um... yeah sure I got to see if I don't have plans on friday," She said playing with her coffee cup.

"Oh yeah she'll be there," Hanna replied sweetly, showing off her dimpled smile.

"Okay great I'll pick you up at 7?" He said.

"Yeah,"

"Hanna what the hell!" Aria shouted quietly.

"What? Actually I think what you meant to say was _"Oh thanks Hanna, for getting me a date with the guy I have a huge crush on,"_ She mocked her.

"I have plans on Friday!" She shouted.

"Since when do you have plans Aria. When was the last time you even had plans?" Emily asked her.

Aria just gave her a dirty look. "For your information Em. The last time I've had plans was yesterday okay," She said sharply.

Emily just laughed "Yeah if you think sitting at home reading magazines is plans. Well I'm sorry but that's not having plans,"

* * *

"Well well if it isn't our two favorite girls," Caleb said.

"What do you want?" Hanna hissed crossing her arms.

"What makes you think we need something can't we just say hi?" Toby asked.

"No you actually can't again what do you want?" She replied forcefully.

"Fine, you know that there's a dance on Friday and I was wondering if you both would like to come with us?" Caleb asked smoothly.

They both laughed. "Why? Were your lovers out of town?" Spencer responded.

"Your funny, hasn't anyone told you that," Toby said.

"What makes you think we don't have dates?" Hanna inquired raising an eyebrow.

"You actually have dates. Pay up Caleb I told you!" Toby replied. Caleb pulled out twenty dollars and gave it to Toby.

"You made a bet that we didn't have dates. Wow you really are assholes," Hanna said walking away.

"We do have dates. In fact we will ask our boyfriends to come with us on Friday," Spencer replied going after Hanna.

"Yeah you do that, ask your 'boyfriends'," Caleb said putting air quotes around boyfriends. He just laughed while walking away.

"Your so obnoxious really. Go bother someone else," Spencer said.

"Your cute. We both know you think we're irresistible, and I don't blame you have you seen us," Toby said cocky.

"Please I rather gouge my eyes out with hot spoons!" Spencer said happily.

They just grinned and walked away. "They totally like us," Caleb responded.

"I hope you both get hit by a bus!" Hanna shouted angrily.

* * *

_I hope you guys like this chapter! What do you about Aria and Jason? I actually like them together. Do you Spencer and Hanna like the guys?. Enough of me talking. Anyway you know what to do review/fav/follow this story. _

_Again if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see PM or comment. Thanks for reading!**_-_ Summer**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Thank you all for the reviews! I appericiated it. I know your upset this chapter's late, it's just I've been dealing with things. Anyway enjoy the chapter below my friends :)_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Spencer and Hanna drove back to Hanna's house where Emily and Aria were.

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Hanna asked, laying her bag down on her kitchen counter.

"I don't know if I really want to go to the dance. Hanna, I mean I have a project to complete, an English test to study for," Spencer dramatically explained.

"What the hell,Spencer! Last time I remember vaguely this being _your_ idea," Hanna exclaimed.

"Yeah but I realized, that we don't have to prove ourselves for anybody," she proudly told her best friend.

Hanna just rolled her eyes. "Stop with that crap. If we don't go, they are going to find out, that we were lying about have boyfriends,"

"So,—" Spencer was interrupted by the vibration of her phone. She look at the message it was from Andrew. It read:

_Hey Spence, sorry about the dance tonight. I really can't come. Sean and I are busy with work and won't get off until midnight. I hope you can forgive me. Love you, Andrew._

"I guess weren't not going to the dance," Spencer sighed, showing Hanna the message.

* * *

"So Aria, have you decided what you're going to wear?" Emily asked laying down on her bed reading the latest gossip magazine.

"No, and I'm freaking out, because I don't want overdo it and I don't want to under-do it. I haven't been too a dance since ninth grade!" She dramatically exclaimed, pacing around the room.

"Oh come on Jason's going to love you in anything you wear."

"No Em, he won't, he's obviously going to care what I wear, I mean he's Jason DiLaurentis. And they just say that, so you don't get stressed to much!" Aria dramatically explained.

"Relax Aria. Everything is going to be alright," Emily said.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

* * *

"Those sons of bitches!" Hanna shouted, processing the news Spencer had told her about why they couldn't go to the dance.

"Why don't we just not go. Instead have a girls' night. You. Me. Rocky Road Ice-cream and the movie of your choice. Doesn't that sound fun Han?" Spencer replied happily.

"Yeah I guess Spence, but staying home on a Friday night is something I really didn't want to do," She responded, getting up and getting a glass of water.

"You really believe I want to stay home on a Friday night?" Spencer inquired.

"Yeah your Spencer Hastings!" She dramatically said.

"Oh that's nice Hanna, real nice." She replied, with a little angry in her tone.

"You know, I didn't mean it like that," Hanna answered softly.

"I know what you meant. If you felt that way about our friendship you could have just said so," Spencer replied angrily, grabbing her backpack and walking out of Hanna's house slamming the door behind her.

Hanna thought about ways to tell Spencer she was sorry and never really meant any of the things she said, but knowing it was Spencer and they've had fights like this before. She knew Spencer just needed some space and then she'll be back.

* * *

After Spencer left Hanna's house in an angry state. She didn't want to go home and deal with the drama of her family. So she knew the only place where she could be herself and just be alone for a while. She just drove and drove until she reached her destination. The beach. She got out and just sat by the water and thought about things- things like her relationship with Andrew. Her friendship with Hanna, Emily and Aria. And because she frantically just wanted to be alone.

She saw a figure approach her and just suspected it was Hanna or one of the girls. "What don't you get about me wanting to be alone!" She shouted.

"Whoa there. I get I'm a pain in the ass at times but I don't remember what I did to you?" Toby answered, taking a spot next to Spencer.

"What do you want? Are you stalking me now or something?, and I'm shocked you realize that your an ass in general," Spencer replied in a annoyed tone, not looking at Toby.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

_Was Toby Cavanaugh actually not being a jackass? Wow I never thought I'd see that day. It's weird though, why is he being nice too me? _Spencer thought be answering. "It's doesn't concern you," She responded harshly.

He knew that he should just stop asking Spencer what's wrong, knowing she won't budge. Instead he changed the subject. "I don't get why you think I'm a jackass," He said.

"Oh gee let me see... ah I got it, maybe it's the way you talk to people and the way you act. Don't forget your big ego, pride and cocky self-centered ways," She dramatically acted out.

"I get it Spencer you don't like me, but if you_ actually_ got to know who I really am. You'd be surprised," He said walking away. "And I guess I'll be seeing you at the dance with your boyfriend," He added cocky.

She got up wiped the sand from her shorts and turned to Toby. "You can take a hint. This isn't who you really are?" She dramatically responded.

"Ha-ha. Like I said you'll be surprised and I'll be seeing you at the dance with your boyfriend," He repeated happily, walking away.

_There's it is. The cockiness._ Spencer just nodded and walked away. She got back in her car, and drove home.

* * *

She spent the day just thinking why was Toby being nice too her, and not his usual self. _Or maybe he was being his usual self but I never saw it._ She laid her bag down on the ground next to her couch, and walked over to the kitchen and made herself a snack.

"Hey Spencer," Andrew said, letting himself in.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation with your parents?" She replied angrily, not paying an attention to him. Or even looking at him for a matter of fact.

"I was on vacation with my parents it ended. I thought I'd pay you a visit is everything okay?" He asked concered.

"No Andrew, everything's not okay. You think you can message me about not showing up to the dance for god knows what reason. But you can come here and pretend were on good terms? You really don't know the first thing about me, and you call yourself my boyfriend. Yeah right," She scoffed.

"I didn't think you'd make a big deal out of such a small message. Besides I saved you one. I know that dances aren't your thing, and you rather just sit home curled up reading a good book, or studying Spence," He answered defensively.

"Not my scene Andrew?! Really, your such a jackass. It is a big deal for me because I love you and I just wanted to spend a night with my boyfriend, my best friends, but I guess that doesn't mean anything to you," Spencer harshly replied. "Oh by the way stay the hell away from me!"

* * *

Spencer drove back to Hanna house. She sat in her driveway for ten minutes before going in, she didn't know if Hanna was still sad about what happened earlier that day. She got out of the car and knocked on Hanna's door.

"Hey Hanna." Spencer said softly, walking into Hanna's house, straight in her kitchen.

"Hey Spence, what's wrong?" Hanna asked her worriedly.

"Andrew came by, he basically told me that I'm making a big deal out of this whole dance message thing, and how he saved me one, because I don't like to go. He didn't even give me proper information, or information at all about why he couldn't come! I should have seen this coming!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Spencer, I know you're going to hate me for saying this but someone has to, Andrew isn't a good boyfriend, he never was. I mean out of the two years you to have been dating has he every once cared about what you wanted? No," Hanna explained dramatically. "Where did you go after you left my house?" She added on.

"Oh I went to the beach to get away from all this drama, and I ran into Toby," Spencer said calmly.

"You ran into who?" Hanna's voice went raspy, as she kinked an eyebrow.

"Toby, and it was nothing really, he was just telling me I'd be surprised that this isn't who he really is, and asked if anything was wrong," She responded, popping a strawberry in her mouth.

"Well he seems to care about you Spencer, that's all I can say about that," Hanna replied.

"What is this?" Spencer asked, as she pointed to the movies that laid on her granite counter top, neatly arranged, and stacked by her tins and tins of Chunky Monkey Rocky Road ice-cream.

"I was thinking, if the offer still stands. I'll take you up on the girls' night. Besides it'll help you take your mind of your boy-toy and boyfriend," Hanna said happily.

"Boy toy?" Spencer asked confusingly.

"Toby duh," Hanna replied, trying to making a point.

"Whatever, besides out of _the Notebook, The Hangover, The Breakfast Club and Easy A,_ what did you choose?" Spencer asked.

"The Breakfast Club," Hanna said, flashing her dimpled smile as she put the movie in the dvd player.

"Why am I surprised,"

Spencer walked over to the couch where Hanna sat and grabbed a big spoon opened the lid of the ice- cream and eat some of it. They spent the night just laughing and spending a good time together. They haven't been able to do this girls' night ever since they moved to Rosewood.

* * *

_Okay so that's that chapter, what did you think of it? I know there wasn't much Emily and Aria, but this chapter was mainly Spencer centric and with mentions of Hanna. Hey, at least you go some Spoby**.- Summer**_

_P.S thoughts on last week's episode...I got one word what the hell! The Jonny and Spencer kiss?! Hanna not being beauty pageant material?! It just pissed me off quite badly. Let me know what you think of that episode. Is it me or has Toby been a dick lately? Don't get me wrong I'm all for Spoby but he's just been a dick lately, that also pissed me off. What would you rate last week's episode from a scale of 1-10. _


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Note: **_Thanks for the reviews last chapter I appreciated it. __I know you guys are pissed at me for not updating sooner but I'm sorry anyway enjoy the chapter. I wanted to tell you that there will be a time jump in the next chapter or so, but flashbacks as well so your not confused. Enjoy the chapter my friends. I'll update once again, and maybe one more time before the break ends!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Hey guys, how was the dance?" Hanna asked Emily and Aria, sitting down in the cafeteria.

"Oh it was good the usual dancing, food and music. Where were you guys I thought you said you'd come?" Aria asked.

Spencer and Hanna spent a few minutes looking at each other thinking of excuses to tell them.

"Um we just spent the night at Hanna's she was freaking out about what to wear and I had to calm her down. Once she was calm she received a call from her mom saying she needed her to babysit her cousin, so she couldn't go. She had told Sean about this," Spencer said.

"If Hanna needed to baby sit why couldn't you come Spence?" Emily questioned.

"She needed me to help her, and besides she's my best friend I'm not just going to leave her and go," Spencer replied.

"Uh huh, what happened really?" Aria asked, kinking her eyebrow.

"Okay fine, we got stood up. Andrew texted Spencer saying Sean and him were working until midnight so we couldn't go instead we just had a girls' night," She spoke sadly. "I'm fine really, boys will be boys." She added on.

"You guys really need to think twice about your relationship with Andrew and Sean. I know it's not my place to meddle but are they really good boyfriends think about it. You've been in a relationship with these guys from you told us two years, have they ever considered what you wanted?" Emily inquired.

"Em, you know nothing about out relationship with the guys. They really are great people, they just couldn't make it for one night. It doesn't matter," Hanna said.

Spencer had come up with an excuse to avoid any fights between people so she asked Aria a question.

"So Aria how are things between Jason and you?" Spencer asked.

Aria had blushed, before answering the question.

"We're good, he asked my at the dance to be his girlfriend," She happily responded.

"Did you say yes?" Hanna asked, interested she was at the edge of her seat.

"Han, what kind of question is that of course she said yes right?" Spencer said/asked.

"Yes I said yes."

"Ahh, the birth of Jaria yes, you guys better not break up. I'm routing for you," Hanna squealed.

* * *

"So where were you last night?" Caleb asked Toby, as he opened the fridge and took out two beers.

"You know the usual place I'm always at," He responded, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"I'm not buying it, come on tell me," He asked, taking a seat beside Toby.

"Okay fine, I was at the beach and I bumped into Spencer. It's not a big deal," Toby said.

"You bumped into Spencer? What did you say to her?" He asked.

"I just told her that I'm not a jackass, and that she'd be surprised by who I really am," Toby replied.

"That's all. You don't like her or anything?" Caleb asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No Caleb. I have a girlfriend okay, does Natalie ring a bell?" He said.

"Yes Natalie rings a bell. I just hope _your girlfriend_ Spencer doesn't mind," Caleb said teasing him.

"Really hope your lover Hanna doesn't mind," Toby responded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Are those girls every going to like us?"

"They already do, they're pretending not to like us when they do," Caleb said.

* * *

Spencer had bumped into Jason on her way home.

"So I heard your dating Aria?" Spencer said.

"Oh yeah, well she's my girlfriend. I asked her last night at the dance actually," He told her.

"She told me about that. You better treat her good, because if you don't I'll hunt you down, and kill you," Spencer said, happily.

"I get it, I won't hurt her, but how are things with Andrew and you?" He asked, sitting beside her on the bench.

"Fine I guess, I mean he hasn't returned any of my calls. I think we might be on a break. I think it's a good thing though, so if we spend time apart we'll know if we should get back together or if we should end it all together," Spencer explained.

"Look Andrew's a jerk, he is if he can't even have curiosity to call you back. What kind of guy is he," Jason said.

"He's still a good guy, I know he might need space and all. I get it but at least tell me what I did wrong?"

"You should go home and talk to him Spencer, you deserve an explanation," Jason commented, getting up and walking away.

* * *

Spencer sat on her kitchen stool, debating whether or not, to call Andrew about this supposed 'breakup'. Jason was right she needed an explanation. She got up and took her phone as she walked into the living room and dialed his number.

It went straight to voicemail. For the past few weeks, every time Spencer calls he ends up forwarding the call to voicemail, but never has a chance too get back to her, because he's 'busy'.

_Hey Andrew, this is the 6th message I have left you over the past few weeks. I want to know what's the deal with us? Why are we on a break? What did I do to you for you not to answer my calls?. I need an explanation, because frankly I deserve one. Please that's all I ask from you. Once you get this message and the other 5 I left you. Call me back. Spencer._

She put her phone down on her coffee table, and sighed with relieve that she had gotten that out of the way, and now the hard part waits, whether or not he calls her back. She at least hope so.

* * *

"Hey Hanna, I heard about your break up with Sean, and it sucks that he couldn't see what a catch you were. Anyway, if you're available to hang out tonight, maybe we could catch a movie?" Caleb asked, standing near her locker.

"I didn't break up with Sean. We're just on a break that's all. Why on earth would you ever think I'd hangout with you?. Caleb you can swoon and try to make me your next lover but I think I'll pass, because I would never date a guy like you and besides you're not my type," Hanna said, closing her locker after putting her History textbook in and grabbing her Math one.

"Ouch, that hurts babe, I'm not your type?, alright then what is your type? Oh let me see it's the goody goody boys isn't it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't concern you okay," Hanna argued, defensively.

"You need to take some risks in life, you need to be a little dangerous, and come out of your comfort zone,and that's where I come in. If you hang out with me tonight. I can show you a little danger. So what do you say Han?" He explained.

"I don't want to die Caleb, being in your care with do that to me. I am be dangerous, okay. Dangerous is my middle name. I like my comfort zone. If I hang out with you tonight. I suppose you can show me what I already know. But I warn you if I die I will murder you, castrate you like a bull, and make sure your tormented in a dark sick way," She explained, sweetly and abit abrasive.

"I promise you, you won't die okay. Meet my on County Bridge tonight at 7, and bring a helmet," He replied, walking away.

"Wait why do I need a helmet for? Caleb don't you walk away from me! Tell me why?" Hanna responded, running after him.

* * *

"Hey Aria, what are you doing here?" Jason asked, as Aria let herself in.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go on a date tonight? Come on please!" She said.

"I was just about to ask you that. How do you feel about dinner at Panino?" He asked, putting on his brown leather jacket.

"Are you talking about the Panino? The expensive restaurant with a killer view of the mountains and ocean?" Aria asked shocked.

"Yes, grab your coat and let's go!"

They both had left for dinner that evening.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Andrew still hadn't called Spencer, and enough's enough. She left him two more messages on his phone, asking him for an explanation and ask him to call her back. She had enough, she got up grabbed her keys and phone and drove over to Andrew's house.

"If he won't answer my calls, then I'll show up to his house and ask him for answers," Spencer said to herself, pulling out of her driveway.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter! What do you think will happen to Hanna and Caleb and their dangerous hang out tonight?. What will happen to Spandrew/ Jaria? I need your help with something I want to give Emily a girlfriend but I don't know who to choose, but no Alison please! Tell me in the comments who you think Em's girlfriend should of me talking. Anyway you know what to do Review/Fav/Follow. _

_P.S Tuesday's episode was good at least that's what I thought, I mean Alison pleaded guilty? I don't think she killed Mona, but I feel like she had something to do with the murder. Finally Spoby is back to being normal again - he is quitting the police force, and just want's a relationship with Spencer (yaay!) I'm so happy, he realized that he was being wrong and not a good boyfriend to her, and a dick. Honestly once he became a cop, he became a dick. A uniform can do that to you!. Tanner is such a bitch I mean you arrested the girls for no reason what so ever. I kinda knew Lesli would turn against them and throw Mike/Hanna under the bus. I feel like that she murdered Mona, because once Hanna became her best friend she got jealous. Who knows? Tell me what you think of Tuesday's episode!_

_Again if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see happen. PM me or leave it in the comment. Thanks for reading!- _**Summer **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the reviews last chapter I appreciated it,__ anyway enjoy the chapter. I wanted to tell you that there will be a time jump in Chapter Seven, but flashbacks as well so your not confused. Enjoy the chapter my friends._

* * *

** Chapter Five**

Spencer knocked on Andrew's door. Instead of coming inside his house, she just stood outside his door, because it made it seem easier.

"I wanted to know, what made you not answer my phone calls, what did I exactly do to you? Are we on a break? You know I've had enough of this. My parents invited you last year to have dinner with us, because I convinced them that you were going to come and that you'd probably been late, but you obviously made up an excuse to not come. If you claim to love me like you say, why won't you answer my calls? I deserve an answer!" Spencer said coldly.

"Spencer, I didn't answer your phone calls because my phone was turned off, you didn't do anything, I've been thinking lately, about alot of things, but especially, our relationship, and I'm thinking that maybe we should go on a break, we haven't been happy lately, and a key to a healthy relationship is happiness. When your parents' invited me to dinner last year, first of all it was totally out of the blue, and second I had plans that night Spencer, you can't just expect me drop everything and come running when you need me. I already thanked you for telling them I was running late when we both knew that I wasn't coming. I do love Spencer, I always have always will, but like I mentioned earlier, my phone was off!" He explained.

"First of all Andrew, you never turn your phone off, and I know that for a fact, you hate missing a call from anyone. You're right after this conversation is finished so is our relationship. When my parent's invited you, it was not out of the blue Andrew. It was two weeks prior, and if you had plans that night you could have just told me, and I could have told my parents to cancel. Yes, I can expect you to drop everything and come running, because frankly that is what a relationship is. You have to be there for one another. I didn't know you weren't coming, if I did I would have freaking told me parents!, yeah right out of the two years we've been together you've never been there for me, when I was going though the hardest period of my life, I expected you to be there and comfort me, but obviously you weren't and Hanna was I'll always love her for that. I don't think I can ever love you the same anymore. Where you really on vacation with your parents? Or was something else, you don't want to tell me happened?" She angrily replied.

"Fine, you caught me I wasn't on vacation with my parents. I went to go visit Mikayla," He responded.

"Who the hell is Mikayla?" Spencer asked, furiously, while raising her eyebrow.

"She was my girlfriend on the trip, we meet at a bar a few months earlier, and we just clicked in a way you and me can't. I fell in love with her and so I've been wanting to break our relationship for a while now, but I didn't want to make you hurt, or upset," He answered.

"So basically you two-timed me Andrew," Spencer said.

"You know what I'm done, we're done, stay away from me. I can't be in this relationship anymore, It's not healthy. You can come by and pick your stuff up- never-mind i'll just deliver it myself," She added, not looking at him.

She began to walk away. She went into her car, locked the door and just cried by herself.

* * *

Hanna had went on a hunt in her house for a helmet she needed for this hangout with Caleb. She basically tore everything apart. She finally found what she needed Two hours later. She grabbed her keys and went straight to County Bridge.

_Who hangs out at a bridge? Since when did this happen? _

She finally reached the bridge, she was not dressed properly for what they were going to do. A black leather jacket, white t-shirt with drawing of a person on it and a black leather skirt.

"I was starting to think you may never show," Caleb told her.

"I wasn't that late it was like two minutes!" "Anyway, I brought my helmet like you wanted me to?" She added on.

"Great I need you to come over the ledge with me. Once you've done that, put this rope around your body, and I'll explain what happens later," Caleb smirked.

"No! No! No! I am not going bungee jumping with you Caleb. Are you freaking kidding me! Who bungee jumps at 7 at night? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Who said, anything about bungee jumping?"

"Um I did because you're asking me to get on a ledge, that if I take another step I'll die, put a rope around my body! I don't think I need to tell you more," She scoffed.

"If I had told you we were going bungee jumping I knew you wouldn't have come," Caleb said, trying to reason with Hanna. "Look Hanna, you told me that you were up for danger tonight and that you would do this with me, why are you backing out now?" He added on softly.

"I know what I said Caleb, but I'm afraid of heights. I can't be alone or with someone I don't know, and go bungee jumping! It's not something I do!" She said, harshly.

"Hanna, if you don't want to this, we can just go back to my place and hangout normally, talk get to know each other. I just thought that I finally met a girl, who wants to get out of her comfort zone and just do something dangerous and try something new, and maybe feel something.I guess I was wrong about you," He said. "Don't worry this isn't the first time I was wrong about a girl," He added on.

"Pass me the helmet," Hanna replied softly.

* * *

Spencer just sat in her car and just cried and cried until she couldn't anymore, truth is she'll always love Andrew, because he was her first love and the first boy she had lost her virginity to.

She heard a knock on her window, she pushed the unlock button and gestured them to come in. She didn't even look at who it was. She already had an idea of who it was.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked.

"Do I look okay too you?" She said, frustrated with sadness.

"What happened?"

"I ended my relationship with Andrew, and I was just thinking it was for the best, I can't expect you to understand," She replied.

"Actually I do understand what you're going though. It happened to me four years ago to be exact, it was ninth grade. I was sitting in my English class and right there in front of me was the most beautiful girl I've seen. Her name was Vanessa, soft hazel green eyes, silky brown curly hair, this amazing smile and laugh for an fifteen year old. I wonder where Vanessa is now?, anyway, it wasn't until December eighteenth that I finally got the courage to ask Vanessa out. She said yes and from that moment on she was my girlfriend. Anyway we dated from December to mid March. She came up to me on my way to french class, and she told me she wanted to break up. I was shocked obviously, but also wondering what I did wrong?. So after class was over, and lunch rolled around I asked her. She told me that she met someone else that she clicked with. I wanted to know who this someone else was that she was seeing, so I asked her and you know what she told me. She had told me that the guy she clicked with was my best friend Caleb. I got so upset that I ended my friendship with Caleb, and Vanessa. I didn't speak to Caleb for a whole year. We obviously worked thought it, but it just hurt you know? It's not that was ever in love with Vanessa but I definitely cared about her, and even though I forgave Caleb. It always still bothers me that he might do that to me again. I know he won't but you never know. Relationship's suck. Devoting yourself to someone for a long time, only to receive nothing back, and you go on wondering what you did wrong?," He explained.

"That was some story you told, I'm sorry Caleb did that to you. Your right on the part were relationships suck. I guess sometimes things weren't meant to last, but I'm not going to dwell over it," She sniffled.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but why are you nice to me. This has been the second time I ran into you, if that's what you want to call it, and both times you're nice to me. Then at school it's a totally different situation. You act tough and strong, even though I know that your soft as a teddy bear. Why do you act like that?"

"It's a defensive mechanism, I use it to put my guard up. I'm not like you, were I can easily break it down and let someone in. No one knows anything about me, other than Caleb and my parents of course. I put it up so that I don't end up hurt, because being hurt by someone you love is the worst feeling in the world," He answered.

"I know what you mean. I don't want to sound rude, but can you go please? I just want to be alone right now and gather my thoughts. But I wanted to thank you for telling me that story, in means of trying to cheer me up," She replied sadly, but with a small smile, as she started her key engine.

* * *

"You can't tell me that you didn't have fun," Caleb said, helping Hanna get over the bridge back to her car.

"It wasn't that bad, I enjoyed it, but I still hate you, because I don't like heights," Hanna said happily.

"See, you can have fun with me. You didn't die while in my care. Hey that something," He told her.

"That's true, you're right. I did have fun with you, I haven't felt this excitement over me in along time," She responded.

"How are things with Sean and you?"

"It's fine. I mean we haven't seen each other in months, that I feel like we're practically strangers. He's called a few times, this week but it was just to tell me that he was having fun in Cabo, and that he wishes that I could have been there. Yeah right, he was only saying that because he wanted me to be like 'No it's fine, I don't want to intrude.' So that he can go back to his friends, and possibly a girl.I don't want to talk about this anymore!. Can you just go Caleb, thanks for this night. But I need to get home," She scoffed, unlocking the door and waited until he got out, and then she drove away.

"Yeah I had fun tonight too, we should do this again sometime," he spoke to the running car, that disappeared afterwards.

* * *

_ Did you guys like this chapter? This is the quickest I've updated ever!. The Spandrew breakup?. Of course Toby comes to Spencer's rescue, and Caleb having Hanna step out of her comfort zone. I know there wasn't any Aria, Emily in this chapter, because I feel like it didn't fit in this chapter. But don't worry they return in the next chapter!.Anyway, don't forget to review/follow/fav._

_P.S the reason I didn't mention Spencer's cheating is that it pissed me off really badly. I mean if you're feeling lonely buy a puppy! or hang out with friends, don't kiss other guys that aren't your boyfriend. I mean you mean everything to him, and cheating on him is like kicking a puppy when it's down. I can't talk about this anymore_

_If you guys want to see something or have any ideas PM me or leave it in the comments! Thanks for reading!-** Summer**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_I'm sorry for being so late, I was so busy with school. Anyway enjoy this chapter. In this chapter we meet Natalie Toby's girlfriend. She is quite something I tell ya!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Aria still couldn't stop thinking about what Jason had told her yesterday. In his drunken state. She promised him she wouldn't tell anyone, but if she didn't she was going to explode. She grabbed her jacket and drove to Emily's house.

Aria walked straight up to Emily's room and shut the door behind her. Emily currently sat on her bench by the window. "Okay, there is something I need to tell you, but you have to promise me that you wont tell Spencer or Hanna," Aria said frantically.

Emily nodded in agreement, not quite sure what she was agreeing on. "I won't tell them. Why what happened?" She asked, looking at Aria's facial expression only made her think what really happened last night between the two of them.

"Okay, so last night when Jason had taken me to Panino. I saw the beautiful scenery that I admiring, and things were running smoothly up until ten pm and 4 beers later. He had told me about this family about his mom, his dad and Alison. But then he told me that Spencer was his sister! I was confused as to why he would say that. I mean Spencer's a Hastings and Jason's a DiLaurentis. It gets worse he showed me the letter that he was going to send Spencer and Melissa about being their brother, but he never got the nerve to send it. It gets worse. According to the letter he stated that Spencer's dad had an affair with Jason's mom while she was married to Mr. DiLaurentis, and then he paid him mother off so she won't spill the beans about their steamy relationship. So once I had gotten home and processed everything. Jason is Spencer's half brother. I don't want to keep it from her, but I have like I should. So that when her parents' are ready too tell her about Jason or if she already knows about him," Aria explained.

"Wait so Jason is related to Spencer and Melissa?" Emily said, furrowing her eyebrows. "But why wouldn't her parents' just tell her," She added.

"I don't know he just told me that Spencer's dad just paid his mom off, so that nobody knows about their relationship. And that Jason is Spencer's dad's kid. I don't know what to do? How do I keep this when I practically see her almost everyday? Should I just tell her about this and now?" Aria answered, pacing around Emily's room.

"If I were you frantically. I wouldn't tell Spencer because I mean you never know if she already knows. And besides Aria this isn't your place to meddle. Yes, I get it that Jason told you and you don't want Spencer to be mad at you, but in the end of the day it's not your problem. I know that sounds harsh. It's just when Spencer's parents' are ready to tell Melissa and her they will. Until then we keep it to ourselves. Okay?" Emily replied.

"Okay, but if it slips out by accident it's not my fault!"

* * *

Hanna sat on the stools in Spencer's kitchen. She had been thinking about a lot of things. The night she spent with Caleb. Her strained relationship with Sean and other things. Hanna sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong Hanna?" Spencer asked, giving her coffee and raising her eyebrows.

"It's just last night. I mean I never thought in a million years that Caleb and I would hang out, but I felt so alive. A feeling I've haven't had in a while. Jumping off County Bridge was so dangerous and risky. But I liked it. With Sean things are just suttle we go to the movies, hang out, take a walk and all that romantic stuff, but we never got to live for a night and ask our selves. "Did I just do that?". I don't know," Hanna said, playing with her teabag in her coffee.

Spencer just stood there for a while and just processed it all. She thought about what exactly to say to Hanna. She moved from behind the island to the stool beside Hanna's. "So what you're saying is that Caleb makes you feel a way Sean can't?" Spencer inquired.

"Yes. I feel a way I don't feel with Sean. I didn't think it would impact me, and that I would have forgotten about it in the morning but I cant. I feel as though we've known each other forever. I know that sounds crazy huh?. Hanna asked, looking at Spencer.

"No It doesn't sound crazy. You have a right to feel the way you do about things and Caleb. I just don't want you to get hurt though. What are you going to do about Sean?" Spencer asked.

"I'm just going to end my relationship with Sean. I mean you seem happier ever since you and Andrew broke up. Single life seems like what I need for right now," Hanna replied, sipping her coffee.

"So you're not romantically interested in Caleb?" Spencer asked, raising her eyebrow.

Hanna just sat there and didn't say anything for a complete five minutes. She didn't know how to feel about Caleb. "No I just think we are better off as friends. Besides he's not my type," Hanna spoke conflicted.

* * *

Long finger nails rapped rhythmically on the granite counter. While her other hand supported her chin. Her envious green eyes glued to the time. "He's late again," she mumbled. She wore a tight black dress and nude stiletto heels.

Toby had walked into her house.

"Finally Toby what the hell took you so long!" She snapped, standing up to face him. Crossing her arms.

"I was getting something from Emily Why are you so uptight?"

"Did you just call me uptight! Toby that is not something you say to your girlfriend. Are you freaking kidding me. That's not what you say at all. Who the hell is Emily? You kn-. She just stopped and took a deep breathe.

"Emily is just a friend-" he tried to explain, before Natalie had interrupted him.

"Whatever. We are already twenty-five minutes late. Let's go! and when we come back. We are going to talk about it," She said jealously.

She walked pasted him and grabbed her purse from the coffee table. "Are you coming? Or am I going to have to by myself!.She yelled raspy. Slamming the front door behind her.

* * *

_Okay what did you think about that chapter? We got a glimpse of Natalie (yikes!). What did you think about Hanna getting those feelings for Caleb? The finally screwed me over. _

_Who the f is Charles? Mona is alive! and crazy things happen. I can't wait to see what happens next. _

_Review. _

_Thanks for reading!-**Summer**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

** A/N:**_ Thank you all for your reviews, it's greatly appreciated. Anyway enjoy this chapter! This chapter is mostly Hanna-centric._

* * *

The rain was pouring torrentailly as Natalie and Toby drove along the freeway on their way back from dinner; it was about nine o'clock when they had left. Toby really never went out to dinners a lot. He mostly spent his Fridays either with Caleb or just head out to the bar and spend the night. They spent the majority driving home in silence.

"It hasn't rained this hard in a while." Toby asked Natalie softly, trying to talk to her.

She looked like she was about to explode. "Who's _Emily?" _She questioned, not even looking at him. She said like she was picking up something disgusting.

"Natalie-"

"Did you cheat on me? because that's what it seems like Toby," She blurted out.

"I told you, Emily is a good friend, we've been friends since the eighth grade. That's all it is," He explained, telling her she had nothing to worry about.

She sighed and turned to face him. Her emerald green eyes meet his blue ones. "When can I meet this _Emily?". _She asked quickly, without even thinking.

"I really don't think that's a good idea Natalie," Toby responded.

"I don't really care what you think Toby!" She snapped, when they reached her home she was getting out of the car.

Toby had gotten out as while and followed Natalie in.

"Natalie please, you got to trust me when I tell you that's it's not a good idea," He said agitated, trying to reason with her.

She removed her heels and dropped them at the front, without even turning around she had told Toby."Like I said. I don't care what_ you _think personally! Can you just go? I'm tried and hungry. So just get out!" She snapped.

He followed her orders and left like she wanted.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay Hanna?" Spencer asked, sitting beside her opening her salad container.

"Yeah why. Do I not look okay too you?" She said, trying to fight back her tears.

"Sean and you broke up didn't you?" Spencer replied, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"I thought I would be over it by now but it seems like I'm not," Hanna responded, picking at her salad.

Shortly after that statement Aria and Emily joined them.

"Anyway guys I was thinking what if we threw a Summer Beach Party?" Hanna asked happily.

"That seems like fun, but didn't you just break up with Sean?" Aria asked.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't have a fun time with my friends and other people. Besides can we not mention Sean again please!" She inquired.

They just sat there giving each other looks.

"Alright as of now he won't be mentioned," Emily said.

"Thank you. Now we should take about when and who's going to be there," Hanna said.

* * *

Caleb had waited for Hanna after class to talk to her about her party. And ask if he's invited.

"What are you still doing here?" Hanna asked harshly, picking up her binder and putting it in her bag as she tyed up her hair in a neat high ponytail.

"I thought that we were friends?" He asked taking back. Leaning against the desk.

"What you did for me that night was nice, but that doesn't mean we're friends Caleb." Hanna said, walking out.

"Oh okay, because I was pretty sure we were friends or at least getting there. I get it. It was a nice gesture but that's all," He replied, with mixed emotions.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you did for me. But why are you here? You clearly need something so what is it?" Hanna asked.

She was currently opening her locker as she faced him to wonder what he need. Frantically she didn't need more drama or stress since her relationship ended.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to see this concert play in the park on Saturday? And if you have an invitation to your Summer beach party thing," He asked, leaning against the locker besides her.

"I'm sorry Caleb, but I'm busy on Saturday. I'm going to help Aria and Spence set up for this summer beach party and Emily's seventeenth birthday. So I can't. How did you even find out about the party. I literally made this plan five minutes ago. The only people that know are the girls. I don't know if I want to invite you and your boy toy," She said, walking to her next class.

"You don't know if you want to invite Toby and I? What does that even mean exactly?" He said, following her raising his eyebrow.

"I just don't think it's appropriate for you two to be there. Look I got to go to class so can we just sort all this out later please," She replied, frustrated surrendering her hands.

He just stood there puzzled why it's it appropriate?. He just walked away thinking about what she was going to tell him later, when she saw him. Or was that a figure of speech?

* * *

"She wants to meet with me why?" Emily asked puzzled, as she stood in Toby's loft, crossing her arms.

"She thinks that we are more than friends, and that I cheated on her with you," He said.

"What makes her think that we're more than friends? Did you tell her that? and I don't necessarily disagree with her when it comes to your cheating. You haven't had the best track record with girls," Emily told him.

"I never gave her the intention that we're more than friends. Yes my track record with girls hasn't been the best, but Natalie is different you know?. She's feisty, sarcastic, and she pushes me to do my best and out of my boundary. Come on it doesn't get any better than that," He said happily.

Emily just sat there shocked. She couldn't believe what she was saw all this pour out of her friends' mouth about Natalie.

"So what are you saying are you in love with her?" She said raspy. She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm saying that Natalie might be here for the long run," He told her.

"I'm so happy for you!" She shrieked as she got up and hugged him.

* * *

"So is she willing to meet me?" Natalie asked crossing her arms.

"Not exactly," He said, scratching his head.

"Not exactly what does that mean?" She said, un crossing her arms.

"I just told her our conversation and she said she was thrilled in meeting you, but she can't since she's busy with swim practise. This summer beach thing Hanna's throwing," He replied.

"You told her our conversation! Why the hell did you do that?" She yelled.

"I just told her that you wanted to meet her?"

"I ask you to do one simple thing, and you can't even do that," Natalie said, walking away from her boyfriend.

"Where are you going?" He asked, her trying to catch up to her.

"To go talk to Emily, something you can't do because your useless,"She said smiling. "Don't follow me." She added. As she continued walking.

"Natalie!" He shouted, trying to stop her from causing trouble.

* * *

_Uh oh what's she gonna say to Emily? I know you guys are wondering when Hanna and Caleb &amp; Toby and Spencer are gonna be together! Just wait it'll happen in the next few chapters. I promise._

_Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas or suggestions please leave them in the comments or PM me. -**Summer**_


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Eight**

_A/N: Holy cow I haven't updated in a month, and I'm so sorry guys. I really am. I've just been busy with school and personal stuff. Thanks for being patient with me. You guys are the best. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. Enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Natalie spent the next few days finding Emily. She searched for her almost everywhere. It was just impossible. _Where the hell is she? _. She searched the gym because she thought she might be at swim practice. She checked the chemistry lab, the cafeteria. By the time it was lunch Natalie had finally given up.

She just got up and walked straight to the cafeteria, grabbed her low fat salad. She spotted a girl at the end of the cafeteria line, she had long silky brown hair that flowed halfway done her back, and covered her blue Adidas jacket. She swear it was Emily. Natalie had gotten up and casually got some 'salad dressing'

She purposely bumped into Emily. "Oh I'm sorry. You look familiar, are you any chance Emily Fields?" She asked.

Emily just turned around and smiled, "Yeah but how do you know who I am?" She asked softly. She was kind of scared that this random girl who she never met before, suddenly knows her.

"It's a long story. I'm Natalie Davis," She said, sticking her arm out.

Emily just returned the gesture and shook her hand. "It's so nice to meet you. Toby's told me a lot about you," She responded, walking down the line grabbing a salad.

"I just want to know why can't you meet me?" She replied curiously, following Emily down the line.

"I would love to meet you , but I'm busy with swim practice and helping my friends plan this Summer Beach Party thing," Emily said rambling on.

"Oh. How come I wasn't invited to this Summer Beach thing. I'm the most popular girl in school. I should get invited," Natalie told her a little jealous.

"I'm pretty sure, Toby will bring you along if you goes," Emily answered.

"Speaking of the devil. Do you have a thing for my boyfriend?" She blurted out, and quickly regretted asking that. _You're so stupid Natalie. Why would you ask that question_.

"I'm sorry what!" Emily replied shocked. "No I don't have a thing for Toby. He's just a friend that's all. I don't know why you would ever think that?" She added.

"I don't know either. I was hoping you weren't one of those girls' who secretly loves my boyfriend, and I was wondering can you meet me tonight at the Apple Rose Grille at 6 sharp?" She asked softly.

"I can't tonight. I have plans with my friends and it's kind of my birthday, and I was just planning on spending with them." Emily said.

"Cancel your plans, and come get to know me tonight. I'm so glad you're coming!" She squealed, and jumped to hug Emily with her one hand.

"I never said I'd-" Emily said, as Natalie walked away.

* * *

"Jason!" Aria shouted from upstairs her house. "Do you want to just stay in for dinner? I can't seem to find my dress that I wanted to wear tonight?" She asked, hoping he would say yes.

The truth was Aria knew where she kept her black dress, she just didn't want to go out in public or to a restaurant after what happened the last time they had dinner together. She was afraid that he might tell her things that she was not ready to believe- or something that shocked her, she thought about it for weeks.

"Sure, I guess. If you want to?" He replied, a little disappointed. He just wanted to spend time with Aria, since he'd gotten back from his trip from London, where he visited his parents.

"Great, you can choose the takeout for tonight." Aria told him, as she came down the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe you have to cancel our plans to meet Toby's girlfriend!" Hanna said frustrated, she sat in Emily's room with the rest of the girls. "Yeah but why does she want to meet you?" Spencer asked.

"She's claims she wants to get to know me, and be friends," Emily said, a little agitated.

The girls were pretending to be upset that Emily was leaving for the night. The truth is they are happy she's leaving, because it gives them time to set up for her birthday. They wanted to throw her a surprise party for turning seventeen. Although seventeen, isn't a milestone in life. It's close. It's worth a shot right?

They had hid everything in Emily's kitchen cabinets. They were shocked she didn't seem it when she was getting some water. Or maybe she did and she knows that they are hiding them?

"Alright guys, I guess I'm off." Emily replied, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"Wait!" Hanna responded.

"What is it Hanna? It's five minutes to six and if I'm not there she's going to freak out," Emily answered, frantically.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She asked, crossing her arms and raised her eyebrow. She slowly examined Emily's outfit.

"Yeah. Why what's wrong with it?" She sighed. She looked at her outfit. She didn't see anything wrong with it, but she knew that it was Hanna she was dealing with. Hanna always saw something wrong with her outfit.

"It's nothing," Hanna said shockingly. Looking at Emily, before turning and grabbing a bowl of strawberries and laid it on the counter.

"You don't have to lie to me Han. Just tell me what is wrong with my outfit," Emily responded.

"Like I said Emily it's nothing," Hanna repeated. "You should go before Natalie gets mad, and her being mad is not sight you want to see." She added. Eating a strawberry and waving goodbye to Emily.

"Thank god, I never thought she'll leave!" Hanna blurted out to the girls.

"How sure are you that she doesn't know we are throwing her a party. I mean she probably saw the decorations in the cabinet when she was getting some water," Aria said, sadly.

She was hoping it wasn't ruined for Emily. All of Emily's birthday minus her tenth have all been ruined.

"Emily's blind when it comes to look at or for things, and if she does know about it then well there is nothing we can do," Hanna replied.

They had decorated the home. It was going to be the best birthday she had.

* * *

After finishing setting up with the girls for Emily's birthday Aria had headed back home to finish her dinner with Jason before having to go back to Em's house.

"You don't seem so happy Aria, what's wrong?" Jason asked, putting the Chinese box down on long brown coffee table.

"It's just I didn't think you would be disappointed that I decided we stay home tonight. We can go to the restaurant if you want?" Aria said, putting the Chinese box down and got up.

"Hey Aria. It doesn't bother me where we have dinner okay? All that matters is that I'm with you. Now what's really going on?" He asked sympathetically.

"What I'm about to say. I hope you don't end up getting offended. You know a month ago when you and I had gone to dinner and you had a few to many beers to drink? Well, you told me about your family, but you also told me something that freaked me out, and I didn't know what to do. I panicked. I'm sorry," She explained.

"Was it when I told you I love you?" He said, "because I wasn't drunk when I said that. I really mean it." He added.

"That's ridiculous Jason, we've only been dating for what a month?! How could you possibly fall in love with me. Nobody falls in love with anyone in a month's time," She responded, getting up and throwing her box away.

"It's not ridiculous Aria. I fell in love with you and I don't regret it one bit Aria. I know it's way too quick in our relationship for me to say that but it's true Aria. I love you," He answered.

"Jason please! I don't believe that this is happening right now," Aria replied shockingly. "Jason look I like you a lot okay, and you've been a good boyfriend for the past month, but I don't think I'm _in_ love with you Jason. Not yet. I'm sorry," Aria spoke softly,but a little hurt that she didn't reciprocate the same feelings back for Jason.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. I thought you would tell me you love me too, but I guess sometimes things do go the way you planned," He had gotten up, grabbed his coat and was about to open the door before Aria grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Look Jason I don't want you to feel hurt or upset that I don't love you. Believe me if I could change my feelings, I would definitely tell you I love you. But that doesn't mean I won't still care about you? Jason please don't leave. Okay I'm truly sorry that I can't love you. If I could I would. We can still be friends?" Aria replied sadly, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"It doesn't matter because in end it all hurts the same. So that's it huh? We're done. Aria I can't be friends with you, because I love you and I can't see you with anyone else. I've got to go Aria. Thanks for the dinner," He said, walking out the door and not looking at her.

Aria just slid down the door and started crying. She can't believe what she just did. _How could you be so stupid Aria. He told you he loves you and you just break up with him? Way to go!_

* * *

"So Emily happy birthday!" Natalie and Toby said. "It's so glad you can make it. I was thinking for a second you may not show up," She said giggling.

"I had no choice," Emily mumbled as she sat down, grabbed the menu and scanned it.

The waiter soon approached her and asked both of them what they'd like to have. Natalie had told him that she would take some of the Cashew chicken and have some sparkling water. Toby told him the same thing but just change it to a beer.

"I'll have the steak with the seasoned beans and rice," Emily told him. She handed him the menu and he went off to tell the cook.

"So how long have you been swimming for?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Almost about seven years if you count not being in high school," She replied.

"That's quite impressive Emily!" Natalie said surprised.

Toby had left for a couple of minutes and left Emily and Natalie by themselves. Natalie stood up and sat next to Emily. "Now that he's gone. I don't want you to be talk to my boyfriend. I don't care if you're friends. Talk to him and I'll destroy you. I don't know your true intentions. Stay away from him and I mean it," Natalie whispered angrily.

Emily just stood there, she giggled just a little bit. "You're kidding right? I'll talk to him if I want Natalie you don't own me and like I told you in the cafe I don't have any romantic feelings for him." Emily snapped.

"Emily, don't test me. The result isn't going to pretty," Natalie warned Emily. "You don't know what I'm capable of. I'll make your life a living hell. So I suggest you don't cross me," She added.

"Are you threatening me?" Emily said.

"Just stay away Em. That's all I'm asking for," Natalie replied. She walked pasted Emily and went to talk to the waiter who messed up her order. Emily just grabbed her things and walked out of the Apple Rose Grille. As she drove home she replayed what Natalie told her over and over in her head surely but slowly tormenting her. _"You don't who what I'm capable of. I'll make your life a living hell. _She was imitated by Natalie and a little afraid too.

* * *

_ Happy PLL Day Did you guys like this chapter? The Jason and Aria breakup?. Natalie threatening Emily? Don't forget to follow/fav/ and review. _

_What did you guys think of the premiere of the sixth season? I though they would never get out. I'm so glad that Caleb and Ezra helped them escaped- and Alison too she helped them. What about last week's episode? Tell me what you think of these episodes and this chapter in the comments. I hope tonight's episode is so good. _

_If you guys want to see something or have any ideas PM me or leave it in the comments! Thanks for reading!-** Summer**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: **_I'm sorry for not updating for two months. I was on vacation and fanfiction wouldn't let me sign it because the internet there was acting up, and I recently got sick. But anyway,_ _Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, it's greatly appreciated. I don't want anything to do with this show after that finale._

* * *

Emily opened her locker and grabbed the things she needed. She was currently still upset at what had happened last night. How could Toby not see that Natalie was a manipulative bitch. Toby was soon approaching her.

"Hey Em, here's your birthday gift, I know it's late and sorry for not giving it to you yesterday, Natalie was just upset," He said standing beside her locker.

"Thanks, but you didn't need to do that," She took the gift and started walking.

" I know that but we've been doing it since fourth grade. Where are you going? We have the same class Em," Toby said.

" I know thank you for the gift. I thought I'd get a head start, and I really don't have time to talk." Emily replied.

She really did have time to talk but after what Natalie had told her she didn't need another person making her life miserable.

"Emily, you've been distant and not talking recently. So what happened that night?" He asked calmly.

"Ask your girlfriend," She said turning around, and continued walking back to class.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Aria had broken up with Jason, though they have seen each other and had a few awkward encounters, but they've never talked about the break up.

"Aria, are you thinking about Jason? If you are you need to let him go, you're the one that broke up with him, but you guys should talk about it." Hanna told her, picking up her French fry.

"Yeah, but something inside me, tells me that I made a mistake Hanna, and I don't want to talk about it. There's nothing to talk about," She said softly.

"Maybe you feel guilty for letting him go. I felt that way when Sean and I broke up, but you soon learn that it was for the best," Hanna responded.

"After all these years of having a crush on him, and finally being asked out and being his girlfriend, having that been the best thing and two weeks ago having it all fall apart because he told me he loved me. I freaked out and ended it. God I'm so stupid," Aria explained, slumping back in her chair.

Hanna didn't say anything. Instead she just smiled.

Aria knew what she needed to do. She had gotten up and taken her jacket. She was off to make thing right with Jason.

* * *

"Natalie, what exactly did you say to Emily?" He asked her, slightly mad.

"Nothing. What did she say I said? She's always making things up. All I said was happy birthday. That's all," Natalie said.

"Really? Because she's not speaking to me, and it's been two weeks since things have been awkward and a one sentence conversation, and before her birthday and she met you. Things between us were good. So you might wanna cut the crap and tell me what really happened Natalie?" Toby whispered, angrily.

"Okay fine. I told her to stay away from you, and if she didn't I'd destroy and frankly I'd do it." She said annoyed/happily.

"I can't believe you'd actually say that to her Natalie. How many times do I have to tell you she's just a friend? You will never get that will you? So you're going to destroy her life instead Natalie. I can't deal with you anymore. Oh and if you even think of messing with Emily. I swear to you that I will not be the only one to take you down." Toby scoffed angrily.

"Are you threating me your girlfriend?" Natalie said, walking closer to him.

"Yes, and what are you going to do about it?" He replied, walking away not wanting to talk about this anymore.

Natalie was scared- a little but she didn't know that Toby was like that. She had honestly thought he would have never talked to her that way in the course of their relationship. She had thought that she picked a weak link. Someone who would be scared of her, but apparently not.

* * *

Aria reached Jason's doorstep and she wanted to knock but she was scared that Jason wasn't going to be normal anymore. She slowly knocked on the door, and shortly regretted it.

Jason had opened the door. He had looked like he missed three weeks of sleep,hasn't eaten or showered. Considering he opened the door wearing pajamas.

He didn't answer her, just walked to the side and let her in.

"Look Jason, I didn't think you'd take the break up so rough. Just by looking at you I can tell you've haven't slept in weeks," She said sitting on his leathery couch.

"What's it to you Aria. We're not together, and if you've come here to remind me you can just go," Jason said, walking to get a beer.

"Well we need to talk about it Jason,and I'm not leaving until things between us are okay. So you can just sit there and wallow or you can cooperate with me and get this out of the way," Aria said annoyed.

"Fine Aria. I've been heartbroken lately, you can obviously see that, but you don't understand you're the first girl I've been open with. I fell in love with you, and it's not crazy. What I felt for you was a hundred percent real. Aria I never thought I could feel this way about you. Clearly I was wrong about you. You left me fucking messed up Aria," Jason explained to you angrily.

"Jason, I understand you've been heartbroken and you been open with me which was amazing but you've got to understand I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I still care about I always will, but you've got to understand that love for me is a difficult process. I can't be like every other girl and instantly fall in love. I take time with it, because I want it to last. I'm hundred percent sorry I ever hurt you. That was never my plan Jason. I had a crush on you for four years and you finally give me a chance and I fuck it up. If I had given us a proper chance to grow, maybe I could fall in love with you, but sometimes love sucks and doesn't turn out the way you plan. I don't want you to be hung over me Jason. It kills me to see some one as bright and loving as you like this. Please go to sleep and do normal things, because I care about you. Forget about me okay. Please!" Aria told him.

"Aria-"

"No Jason just please do what I say. I just hope we can go back to being friends and being okay. Hopefully one day we can go back to dating, but for now you need to get over me and pretend I'm just a floating leaf in the sky, something you care less about. The way you look now is unhealthy, and do me a favor and eat something." Aria responded, grabbing her stuff and leaving. "And I'll come back here to make sure. Unless you want a constant reminder of me burned in your mind, do as I say," She told him. Walking and closing the door as she left.

* * *

The Summer Beach party approached quickly. It was definitely dark outside. Everyone but Hanna and Spencer were having fun. They thought if they had done this Summer Beach Party, it will give them opportunity to have fun and get there mind off their exes. They are trying to have fun for the sake of the people there and for Emily and Aria so they don't feel like they have to give up their fun for them.

"Hey this party is pretty cool Hanna, you did a good job setting up," Caleb told her.

He sat on the chair beside her and sipped his drink

"How'd you even get in?" Hanna said, holding her red cup.

"That's really not important," He replied. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"What's wrong Caleb? What's wrong is you and your boytoy. You guys are the most disgusting guys I've ever met. All you just want me to do is fall for you, because you're a bad boy, but when I didn't you still pursued me Caleb. I'm not interested, what else bothers me is the way you treat the girls you date. You date them for a week or so and move on to the next. Do you even care about how these girls feel after you dump them? Caleb, women aren't toys you can't throw them away once you're done with them. If you and Toby actually date a girl for more than a month and treat her properly, then maybe I'll go on a date with you, until then just leave me alone and don't talk to me," Hanna responded angrily.

Caleb just stood there speechless. He didn't even know why Hanna felt this way. He thought they were friends or at least getting there. He just walked up to Toby and they began to talk to him.

"How'd your conversation with Hanna go?" He asked curiously.

"Um.. I don't know she got upset with me and left," He told him.

"At least you got a word in edge wise. Spencer just slapped me," Toby replied.

Caleb just laughed.

* * *

_Did you guys like this chapter? Don't forget to follow/fav/ and review. If you haven't watched the finale please don't read the next paragraph as it contains spoilers of the episode. _

_Can we talk about that finale. I got three words WHAT THE HELL? Cece is A. Never saw that coming? It was the most stupidest thing I've watched. It makes no sense at all! Most of the answers we had weren't even answered. I can't even talk about this anymore. This show makes me mad. Anyway if up guys are still wondering when Haleb &amp; Spoby are gonna happen. Soon I promise._

_If you guys want to see something or have any ideas PM me or leave it in the comments! Thanks for reading!-** Summer**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**_ Thank you for your reviews, it's greatly appreciated. This chapter will jump ahead a Month from the previous, but I'll try my best to add flashbacks if you've forgotten_.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_One Month Later.._

It was a month after the summer beach party. It was surprising to Hanna that Caleb had left her alone for a whole month, she didn't think he'll be able to do it.

"Hey Hanna,I'd like you to met my girlfriend Makena. We met at your beach party," Caleb said,trying to make Hanna jealous.

She felt this pit in her stomach that made her sick, seeing Caleb with this other girl. "That's great Caleb," Hanna said slamming her locker door shut and walking passed the couple.

"_I think she's jealous_." Caleb just smirked and walked away with Makena in tow.

* * *

Aria had felt relieved knowing that Jason is finally over her. She feels a little sad that he doesn't like her anymore, but she knows it's for the best. She can finally move on now, without having to feel guilty.

"Hey Aria," the familiar voice said, she turned around and now faced him.

"Hi Jason," She said smiling and facing him.

"I just wanted to let you know that there is no hard feelings, and I don't hate you okay. I finally got the courage to let you go, and I hope we can still be friends Aria. I don't want you out of my life. What do you say?" He asked curiously.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"Great, so I'll see you later?" He contiuned. "Besides I can see that hideous poncho you always wear," He added. Walking backwards.

"It's not hideous!" She rolled her eyes and shouted softly.

"You keep thinking that," He said walking away.

Jason had always knew how to make her laugh and smile. Even though she's going to miss having him as her boyfriend, at least they were still friends.

* * *

Hanna sat in the gym as she just thought about things. She wasn't in the mood to talk. She didn't know what to do anymore. Sean had called her recently, and asked to get back together, and how he missed her. Truth was Sean wasn't really on Hanna's mind, she was too busy with the girls and ignoring Caleb, that Sean never crossed her mind.

"Did you guys see that sick touchdown that the Packers did on Sunday?" Jake said

"Yeah it was pretty cool," Toby responded.

He noticed Hanna sitting in the gym and thought she could use a friend.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," He told them.

He walked in the gym. Hanna had noticed him. But before he could say anything, Hanna had spoken.

"If Caleb sent you then forget!" Hanna said.

"Caleb didn't send me," He replied.

"Then why are you here?" Hanna asked rudely.

"I thought you could use a friend," He responded.

He went over to the bleachers and sat beside Hanna.

"Look if you're thinking of Sean, you need to stop Hanna. It's not good for you and besides Sean's a jerk anyway, if he can't see what a catch you are. I mean you're smart, funny, beautiful and sophisticated from I see. Any guy would be lucky to have you," Toby contiuned.

"Thank you, but why are you being nice to me?" She asked.

He dodged the question and said something else, in hopes to cheer herself up. Maybe she could use the laugh.

"If this makes you feel better. When I was in seventh grade, there where these two guys that everyone liked and tomorrow was apparently 'costume day'. So they came up to me and said, Toby tomorrow is costume day and so you have to dress up as a clown and come to class. And I was like okay. So the next morning, I got up and put my clown costume on and headed to class, and no one else wore anything and I soon realized it was a joke. Obivously I was embrassed, but I realized that it was pretty funny after I look back on it. The point is you shouldn't let it get to you. Like Sean is," Toby explained.

"You don't want me to date Sean, so I can date Caleb is that it?" Hanna said harshly.

"No. It's up too you on who you want to date, it's just Sean he's not good for you. Caleb on the other hand is- I know I'm being biased, but Caleb is one of the greatest guys I know. He's always there when you need him. He's a great friend, a great listener, he understands your problems. He's always been there for me, and gosh Hanna he likes you so much he can't stop talking about you. He has one of the greatest hearts out there, but it up to you on who you choose. All I can say, is choose wisely." Toby explained.

"Why is he such a dick then," Hanna sighed.

"It's because he was hurt before, and he puts up a wall so he doesn't get hurt again," Toby told her.

Hanna got up and grabbed her bag and walk straight to the door. She turned around and smiled at Toby who was still sitting on the bleachers. She walked closer to the bleachers and told him.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for trying to cheer me up. Let me do you a favour," She said, happily.

"Hanna, no I don't want anything in return," He replied.

"Please let me. You're my friend it is the least I can do. I'll tell Spencer about you," Hanna responded.

* * *

She walked out and saw Spencer walking in the hallway. She ran up too her.

"Hey," Hanna said.

"Hey where were you?" Spencer asked.

"Oh in the gym. Brinkley wanted to see me after class," Hanna replied, she couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because, a great person helped cheer me up!" Hanna responded.

"Please Hanna, don't tell you go back together with Sean, because we all know you can do better, and he's not good enough you," Spencer stated.

"No. It wasn't Sean. It was Toby," She said. She couldn't help but smile when she heard his name. Maybe this could be start of a great friendship.

Spencer groaned, "What did he want?"

"Nothing, actually. He was really nice to me Spencer. He could have walked by the gym and just go on with his day. Instead he told his friends he'll catch up with them later, and he talked to me, and tried to cheer me up. He told me what a great guy Caleb was," Hanna explained.

"He wants us to date them Hanna. It's not gonna happen," She stated.

"Maybe we should give them a chance. You never know what can happen. It can't be that bad Spencer," Hanna commented, trying to convince her best friend to go on a date.

"Alright fine. I'll give them a chance, but if I don't like the date, can I bail anytime?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Hanna replied, flashing her dimpled smile.

* * *

Spencer walked towards Toby's locker. He was currently talking to a bunch of his 'jock' friends. She made her way though the crowd of people, and pulled him to the side.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked.

"Sure what is it?" He asked concerned.

"Are you still dating Natalie?"

"Why you jealous?" He asked, smirking.

Spencer rolled her eyes. She was already getting sick of him, but she was doing this for Hanna. She promised to give them a chance.

"No I'm not."

"Well for a matter of fact, I'm no longer dating Natalie," He replied.

The reason I came here was to ask if your free Friday?" She asked.

"Are you asking me on a date Spencer Hastings?" He responded shockingly.

"So what if I am what are you going to do about it?" She answered, in a playful voice.

"Yes. I'll go out with you," he said.

"Good. I guess I'll see you Friday,"

She walked away. He was really happy but also confused to why Spencer had asked him out. He then realized it might just be a pity date for being nice to Hanna.

* * *

Hanna walked outside the school and saw Caleb. She ran towards him.

"Hey," She said

"Hey you," he responded.

"What are you doing here?" He added.

"I was wondering if the offer for the concert or movie still stands?" She asked.

"Are you asking me out Hanna?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, and is that so wrong?" She replied.

Hanna had forgotten about Makena and she let it sink in that he was still dating her, and she definitely didn't want to be the other woman or homewrecker in their relationship. She wanted him to be happy in a way. Something had caused her to feel sick and have a pit in her stomach from seeing them together.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Of course it's wrong," Hanna replied hurt. "Besides you're still dating her," Hanna walked away. Caleb had grabbed her arm and asked her to stay, he pulled her closer to him. They were an inch away from each other.

"It would be..."

"It would be?"

* * *

**I SMELL SOME SPOBY HEADED OUR WAY.**

**OH MY GOD Hanna has feelings for Caleb. I promise you they'll be together in two or three chapters.**

_Did you guys like this chapter? Don't forget to follow/fav/ and review. _

_If you guys want to see something or have any ideas PM me or leave it in the comments! Thanks for reading!-** Summer**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_"That person that enters your life out of nowhere, and suddenly mean the world to you."_

_-Unknown _

* * *

"It would be wrong," Hanna said. "Caleb, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." She started walking away.

"Would it be wrong Hanna?" He asked.

"Yes, it would be wrong Caleb, you're still dating her," She whispered.

"Just be ready by eight o'clock on friday alright?"

* * *

It was Friday night and Hanna was getting ready for her date with Caleb. If that's what you want to call it. She felt weird going on a date with Caleb, since he was still dating Makena, it felt weird.

Caleb had picked up Hanna, and took her to her a spot he knew that Hanna would like.

"So I'm excited for this date!" Caleb said.

"Yeah… me too," Hanna responded worried.

They had gotten to the place. It was set up beautifully the dimmed candles on the table, and the view of the beautiful lake.

"This is really beautiful," Hanna replied, shocked.

"I broke up Makena," He told her, to ease the tension between them both.

"When and why? If you don't mind me asking," Hanna questioned.

"Wednesday, and because we just didn't work out together," He said.

It was kind of the truth in a way, he did break up with Makena, but it was for the reason provided. He felt that it was the right thing to do anyway. The real reason he broke up with Makena, is still uncertain, but perhaps it might have to do with a blonde haired – blue eyed beauty, who confessed her love to him.

"So there's nothing to feel werid about now," He spoke to her softly.

"Who said I was feeling weird about all this?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. She faced him.

"I saw it from the moment I picked you up, you were all stiff, and now it seems like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders Hanna," He commented.

"Well… Caleb you saw wrong okay," She replied.

Maybe, Caleb wasn't _so bad_ after all.

* * *

Spencer grabbed her iPod and went for a run, usually she'd take the same route, but today she was feeling different, and by feeling different she thought she'd take the short cut through the forest.

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself?" Caleb asked Hanna, when they were looking off the menu.

The setup of the date was absolutely beautiful; it was probably eight pm at night. There were two candles on the table illuminating all of it, and the table was located near the Meadow River, and the moonlight illuminated the river. It just looked so breathtaking.

"What do you want to know?" Hanna said, her voice got raspy.

"You know the basics, like where you came from etc.."

"Well I was born in Rochester, New York and lived there until I was seven years old. It was so beautiful but when my parents' divorced when I was nine, my mother and I moved to Manhattan, and lived there with Spencer and her family, until the age of seventeen, when I moved here to Rosewood. I mean I still love Rochester and Manhattan but I don't think I'd move back," Hanna explanined.

"Why not?"

"Because my life's here now, and besides my past is in New York, and I don't want to open that chapter of my life again," Hanna said stiffly.

"How'd you meet Spencer?" He inquired.

"Well it was kindergarten and I kind of embarrassed myself by peeing on the carpet during story time, and well no one wanted to sit beside me or talk to me, and for a whole year they all called me smelly Nelly, anyway Spencer sat beside me and helped me through a lot of it, and she told the kids that said that too me off, and ever since she's been my best friend, and I wouldn't have it or her anyway other way," She explained.

"Enough about me, what about you? Tell me about the fascinating life of Caleb Rivers," Hanna replied, dramatically.

He just laughed. "Alright. I had a good family, until the age of 12. I was sent to a foster home, I didn't know that at first, until I realized she wasn't coming to pick me up, like she said. I spent most of my life there, up until last year when I moved in with Toby. At the time I was upset at her, but I understood why she did that. Her intentions were good," He explained.

"Oh Caleb, that's quite a life. I thought I was the only one who had a complicated life," She said, laughing. "I guess we aren't different after all," She added.

* * *

Spencer tripped over a rock. She suddenly lost feeling in her foot, and was in severe pain. She ran her hand down her leg and found that she was bleeding- a lot.

"Shit," She murmured.

She took her phone out and tried to call Hanna, but there wasn't an answer. "I should've known she would have turned her phone off."

She called a couple of another people, but no of them answered. She decided to call someone she hadn't seen or spoke to in six months. _"Hey, I'm kind of in a lot of pain and need your help. So please call me when you get this thanks,"_ She said weakly.

She heard the rustling of leaves under someone's shoes, it was creeping closer and closer.

"Hello," She called out weakly.

"Spencer?" The familiar voice responded, coming closer too her.

"Toby, I can't feel my legs," She whispered softly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I tripped and fell. How bad is it?" She replied.

He checked her leg, and saw a big piece of glass lodged in her leg.

"It's pretty bad Spence," He told her. He tried to remove the glass, but it hurt her too much. He removed his grey hoodie and wrapped it around the area where it was bleeding, it was quickly, absorbing the blood.

"Can you walk?"

She just nodded no.

"I'm going to have to carry you okay?" He answered.

"Toby." Spencer said.

"Yeah?"

"You're always saving me," She replied weakly.

"Well someone's got to," he answered.

She just smiled and he proceeded with that, and picked her up bridal style, and put her in his truck and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Caleb pulled up to Hanna's house and she got out, and so did he. He walked her to her door.

"Well I guess this is my stop. Thanks for tonight Caleb. I have a great time," She spoke, flashing her dimpled smile.

He proceeded to walk away, but turned around. "It's you." He simply replied.

"What?"

"You asked me earlier tonight for the reason Makena &amp; I broke up. It's because of you," He responded.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked, slightly hoping it wasn't for the worst.

"It's a good thing, because Makena's not you Hanna,"

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Makena and I never clicked the way you and me do. And I like you Hanna, I know it's sudden and you may still have the feelings you have for me, but I like you a lot, and nothing's going to change that." He added.

"Caleb—"

"Hanna don't ruin a perfect night," Caleb told her.

Caleb walked up the steps to her house and they were a inch away. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Hanna,"

"Goodnight Caleb. I guess I'll be seeing ya," she spoke softly.

He started walking to his car and she just smiled.

Was _she_ developing feelings for Caleb?

* * *

Toby walked into the hospital with a sleeping Spencer in his arms. He looked around frantically for a nurse or a doctor that can help treat Spencer. He was shooken up about what and how he saw Spencer. He walked to the receptionists desk, and found a nurse.

"This is an emergency. It's really bad. She's bleeding a lot," He told the nurse scattered and scared.

"Um okay. Let me take her. What's your name?" She asked, taking Spencer from Toby's arms.

"Toby...Toby Cavanaugh," He said sadly.

"Well Mr. Cavanaugh. What is your relationship to the patient? And was this hoodie on her leg when you found her?" She questioned.

"I'm...I'm her boyfriend, and no I put it on her and when found her to lessen the blood and make it stop," He replied, putting his arms on his forehead.

"Thank you Toby, for bringing her in here. You're going to have to wait here while we operate on her," The nurse replied, taking Spencer to a room.

He nodded and waited in the waiting room, hoping and praying she'd be okay.

* * *

_A/N: WHAT?! is Spencer going to be okay?. Did you like the Haleb date? The next chapter is going to be interesting for Haleb. I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy recently. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow and fav. _

_Thanks for reading-** Summer**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N**__: Hey Guys, I'm finally back! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I was really busy studying for my exams and dealing with personal ish , that school took over my life. I know I'm late but HAPPY NEW YEAR (you are a month late btw)!_

* * *

** Chapter Twelve **

After the nurse had left Spencer's room, she had told Toby he can see her. Spencer was a little confused when the nurse had told her that her boyfriend was waiting outside to see her. Last time Spencer checked she hadn't had a boyfriend in eight months, not unless Andrew keeps coming around and saying they were still dating.

Toby then walked in. He was little sad, but happy to see Spencer awake. "The nurse told me my boyfriend was waiting for me outside. You want to tell me about that?," Spencer said, curiously.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. The nurse had asked me what my relationship to you was, and I panicked and said your boyfriend, because I know I wouldn't have gotten to see you another way. I wanted to make sure you were okay, before I leave," Toby explained.

"Your leaving?" She asked

"Yeah, I got a job interview I need to go to and if don't leave now, I'll be fired... theoretically. If that makes any sense. I'll just go," He replied embarrassed. Spencer just laughed.

He had almost left before Spencer had called him back in. "Hey Toby before you go. I wanted to say thank you, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead right now. So thank you," Spencer answered softly.

He just smiled and nodded before leaving the room. Although he felt this weird feeling about leaving Spencer, he knew he needed to get to this job interview.

* * *

Caleb was on his way to meet Hanna, and see if she wanted to see Spencer at the hospital. He had noticed her back door opened, and took a broom that was at the back and went to go see what was going on. He suddenly heard music blasting from the stereos.

He walked further to see Hanna doing that 'crazy Molly Ringwald dance' to _don't you forget about me_, he just stood by the door frame and watched her dance, it wasn't until she turned around, she stopped once she had seen him. He was smiling.

"Caleb hi, what are you doing here and why do you have my broom?" She asked embarrassed.

"Well I heard some noises coming from your house, and maybe thought you were getting attacked so I wanted so see if you were okay. I guess the noises I heard was your awful dancing, and I came by to see if you wanted to go see Spencer? Toby called me earlier, and said she was awake, and I thought might want to have a visit from her best friend," Caleb explained.

"I don't know if she wants to see me anymore, you know? I was her best friend and I don't even know what's going on with her, and I should have left my phone on that night. Damn it I feel so bad, if it weren't for Toby she'd probably be dead, and I could never forgive myself," Hanna said, tearfully. "I some how feel that it's my fault she ended up in that hospital if-"

"Shh Hanna, none of this is your fault okay? You were just enjoying your night, and you shouldn't feel bad. Look at me Han, don't beat yourself up over this alright? Hey think of it this way, she's awake and doing really good, and if it wasn't for Toby we probably would be attending her funeral instead. All she wants to do is see you, okay?" He told Hanna, pulling her in for a hug.

"What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if-"

"Again Hanna, you are her best friend alright. She's a Hastings they bounce back like super balls. Of course she wants to see you alright. You're her best friend and I have this gut feeling that everything is going to be okay Hanna. She'll be fine, I know it okay. I refuse to let you sit here wallow in your tears, eat tins of Chunky Monkey and do that ridiculous dance, please never do that again," He said, wrapping his arm around her side and guiding her outside.

* * *

"So Spencer is there anything I can get you?" Emily asked. "Yeah anything?" Aria chimed in. They got Toby's message and literally sped to get to Spencer to see if she was okay, they knew about her being in the hospital, but never had time to see her.

"No thanks guys, I have everything I need. Besides you should be at home both of you. I'm fine really okay. Hey guys I'll be released today okay, so you can come see me afterwards," Spencer told them.

"No absolutely not, Spencer. Aria and I aren't going to leave your side," Emily said, holding Spencer's hand.

"Where is Hanna? I thought she might be here to see Spencer?" Aria said.

"She's probably at home, crying about how she could have done something to save me, and how this is her fault," Spencer sighed.

"But why would she think that Spence? Hanna didn't have anything to do with any of this." Emily replied.

"She's Hanna," Spencer responded.

"Speaking of the devil!" Aria said.

Hanna had walked in, with Caleb by her side wiping away her tears. Hanna moved closer to Spencer's bedside. While Caleb joined Emily and Aria, a few inches behind Hanna.

"Hey best friend," Hanna said softly.

"Hey Hanna Banana. I'm fine okay look I can move my leg," Spencer spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm your best friend and I should have done something to save you," She responded.

"Hanna will you stop! I'm fine alright. This is not your fault, and no you couldn't have done anything to save me Hanna okay?. If this makes you feel better, I'll be released today," Spencer said giving Hanna a hug.

"I'm sorry okay. You sure you're okay?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, the surgery went well, and I'm fine."

"OK"

"I'm glad that you are okay Spencer," Caleb said.

She just nodded.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over," Wren had told them. "Can I stay? I assume she needs a ride home," Hanna added.

"If it's fine with Spencer?"

"Yes it's fine,"

* * *

Hanna walked Spencer to her car, she put her crutches in the back seat and made sure Spencer was okay, and went over to the driver's side, and started to leave the parking lot of the hospital. They drove in silence for a good ten minutes until Hanna looked over and saw her best friend grinning the whole time.

"Why so happy?" Hanna asked

"I was just thinking of-"

"Toby right? You two seem to really like each other," Hanna grinned happily.

Spencer just rolled her eyes, "Ha Ha real funny Han," She said. "You and Caleb seem way more friendly. What's going on there?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing! Spencer, okay. We're just friends like Toby and you," She said, loosely.

"Alright if that's your story," Spencer softly spoke.

"Really Spence!" Hanna just shouted. She had pulled over to the side because she needed to get some gas for her car.

"Yeah, and there's nothing wrong with that Hanna. I see the way he looks at you. Seems to me like he likes you, and maybe you do too, but are afraid of saying that you have feelings for him. For many reasons the first being 1 you don't want to get hurt again. Believe me I understand that one. 2 because of me, and I know that sounds crazy but with me being in the hospital and everything going on, you feel obligated to take care of me and blame this injury on yourself, which is not true. 3 you're hiding your heart, because you don't to believe that you could actually like Caleb, but somehow you do, and I want to tell you that it's okay if you like Caleb, Hanna if you want my opinion, personally Caleb is a really good guy. You two would be great together. I never thought in a million years I would have said that about Caleb," Spencer explained.

Hanna just listened, and put her head on the steering wheel. "Then why do feel like this is so wrong?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know Han," Spencer just said rubbing Hanna's back.

"Let's get you home," Hanna said, pulling her car into reverse and continued to drive down the road to Spencer's home.

* * *

_So what did you guys think of that chapter? Hanna have feelings for Caleb (yaay!). I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I had fun writing it. Hopefully, I'll be able to update again soon, and don't have to make you wait two months for a freaking update. _

_P.S What were your thoughts on the episodes of PLL so far? I am so disappointed with a lot of it actually, especially when it came down to Hanna and Caleb. I was devastated when my friends had told me that they weren't together. They are basically throwing rocks at my Haleb heart. WHAT THE F IS GOING ON WITH SPENCER AND CALEB. THEY DON'T BELONG TOGETHER, AND THAT KISS (UH UH NO!) I DON'T ACCEPT THEM TOGETHER. IT MAKES ME SO MAD, AND HOW SPENCER THINKS IT'S OKAY TO GO AFTER ONE OF HER BEST FRIEND'S EX BOYFRIEND'S WHO SHE STILL CLEARLY LOVES. (SEE HANNA'S REACTION TO WHEN SPENCER TOLD HANNA SHE HAD FEELINGS FOR CALEB. SHE WAS AS DEVASTATED AS I WAS). UGH I'M STARTING NOT TO LIKE SPENCER ANYMORE. YOU DON'T DO THAT TO YOUR FRIEND. IT'S CALLED GIRL CODE!. GO BACK TO TOBY! I'M SO UPSET. _

_I'm sorry for my ranting of PLL, if you feel the same way I do about Spencer and Caleb then let me know in the comments and we can be mad together. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of these PLL episodes so far? _

_Don't forget to Review, Fav and Follow. _

_Thanks for reading!- **Summer1223**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N**_**:**__ Thank you all for your reviews last chapter it was greatly appreciated! Here's another chapter, I'm sorry that it is late, I was busy with homework but I promise to update at least one more time this month!. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Hanna opened the door to Spencer's home.

"It's so good to be home," Spencer sighed, as she clutched to her couch.

"Just remember the doctor's orders Spence. I don't want you back in that hospital room," Hanna said, taking her crutches.

"I got it Hanna thank you for your help," She said weakly.

Hanna just smiled, to return the gesture. She pulled out her laptop and sat at Spencer's kitchen island.

"These Manolos are so cute and they come in so many different colours!" Hanna squealed, as she scrolled through the online catalogue of her favourite store_ Hot Heels Boutique_._ Heaven for your feet _was there slogan._ You got to admit that slogan does seem tempting. _It is one of the trendiest, chicest and hottest shoe boutiques out there; there shoes range from the high end shoe designers of the world from Steve Madden, Jimmy Choo, Louis Vuitton, Christian Louboutin and Arthur Manolos, just to name a few. There is a variety of different shoes for different people, as she showed her computer screen to Spencer.

"You have to agree these are the cutest shoes you've seen!" Hanna added, moving over to the couch beside Spencer.

"Hanna, they're just shoes," Spencer reassured her, adjusting her crutches.

"No no no, they are not just shoes Spencer. They are the shoes of Summer 2016! I need these shoes and they are so cute but so damn expensive," Hanna told Spencer.

"$1,243.00 for a pair of black high heel closed toe pumps; you got to be kidding me! I can buy the exact same pumps Han, for one hundred- five hundred bucks, and that are so comfortable and affordable. How many more shoes do you need Hanna? You have like seventy-five pairs," Spencer scoffed.

"How dare you insult the fashion shoe designer Arthur Manolo!" Hanna gasped. She was offended that her injured friend insulted world renowned shoe designer Arthur Manolo. "Technically I have fifteen pairs, and this one will tie it together. I wish you lost your sarcasm and not have a broken leg," Hanna added.

Spencer just threw one of her throw pillows at Hanna. "Ow, what the hell was that for!" She replied annoyed.

Before Spencer could answer there was a knock on her door, she was about to get up and get it but Hanna beat her too it.

"Hey Hanna, is Spencer home?" Toby asked.

"Yes she is, just one second," She replied smiling, as she held the door. Hanna screamed, "Spencer your boytoy is here!"

"Hanna, Toby is not my boy toy okay? He is just my good friend," Spencer whispered softly, or she thought, but Toby could hear their conversation from where he was standing.

"Oh whatever Spence, but we both know you like him, don't deny it." Hanna spoke, as she left the room.

"Hi Toby, sorry about that. Hanna is just delusional," Spencer said embarrassingly, as she crutched over to the door.

"I am not delusional!" Hanna shouted. "How dare you say that about your best friend. Toby tell her I am not delusional!" She chimed in.

"Spence, Hanna's not delusional… I think," He replied.

"Oh gee thanks Toby, that helps me a lot," Hanna responded sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Hanna."

"So why did you stop by? Not that I am not glad to see you, but why?" Spencer asked. She let Toby into her house and closed the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe, and okay. I brought you a couple of things. First I brought you a bottle of champagne. I heard it helps numb the pain. Second, some rocky road ice cream, because I know it's your favourite, and lastly, a book. _The Catcher and The Rye_ to be exact. It was one of my favourite books when I was younger, and I thought that you might want to borrow it," Toby explained, taking out the items from the beige plastic grocery bags, he carried, and placed the items on Spencer's coffee table.

"I'll take that," Hanna said, as she stole the champagne from Spencer's coffee table. The both of them just laughed, as she grabbed her stuff and left Spencer's home.

"Wow thanks for all of this, but you didn't need to do this. Seriously, besides Hanna bought me two cartons of rocky road ice-cream," Spencer responded softly, shocked at all the stuff Toby had brought for her.

"I know, I thought you could you more, because hey! You can never know when you run out and need more ice-cream in your life," He said laughing.

"Can I ask you a question?" Spencer asked. Toby was slightly frightened about what Spencer was going to ask him, was this about his supposed "bad boy" ego? Or why he's being nice to her after her accident?

"Sure," Toby said. It was the only words that slipped out of his mouth, he slightly regretted it.

"You didn't have a job interview did you?" She asked. He was happy that it had nothing to do with his attitude, but surprisingly he didn't have an answer for her question. He was just blank. He just thought _why did I **lie** to Spencer?_

He was just silent. "It was because I couldn't see you lying in that hospital bed, it just reminds me of the bad memories I had as a kid. Most of the people I loved spent several years in the hospital and I was going to let another one just leave me," He told her. He had just given Spencer the simple, somewhat easy answer. He wasn't the type of guy to dwell into his past. Like they say the past is the past, stick to the present.

"Oh, you love me Toby?" Spencer answered.

"You know what I meant. As a friend yeah I do love you Spence," He responded. He saved himself from having to explain that one to Spencer. It would be messy, wrong and not worth it, because between you and I. Toby knew that even if he liked Spencer that way, she wouldn't feel the same, and she was way out of his league. It was not worth revealing his feelings for her just yet.

* * *

Hanna sat at her kitchen island, as she finished her biology homework when the doorbell rang. She got up and walked to the door. I guess a part of her was hoping the person behind the door was Caleb, and not her friends. As harsh as that sounds, Hanna was enjoying the time she spent with Caleb. She was enjoying his presence and she even though she may hate to admit it. Hanna always got this tingly sensation in the pit of her stomach whenever she was around Caleb. Truth was she was crushing on Caleb. Just four months ago, she hated his guts, and now she has a whole different view of him as a person. She knew the real Caleb.

She opened the door. "Hey Hanna, what's good?" His husky voice responded. It was not the people she was expecting, instead it was Tyler Crawford. Tyler was one of the smartest, cutest and popular boy in her grade. Not to mention he was still _very_ single. He is described as tall, athletic, muscularly built, he had this tattoo on his torso of a supposed Scorpion, because he considers himself a scorpion. He had these piercing deep blue eyes, that was just gorgeous, and that smile and grin that made every girl melt. His dimples just complimented his gorgeous smile. He was considered a teacher's pet, since he has a way with them. He ran his hands through his gelled raven coloured hair. She wondered why one of the hottest boys in school was standing at her front door.

"Hey Tyler, what are you doing here?" Hanna said, the words could barely come out of her mouth. She was still taken over with shock.

"I thought I could ask you out. Would you do me the honour and have dinner with me?" Tyler spoke. He stood there as his blue eyes met hers. He was kind of nervous because having someone as beautiful as Hanna, be his date for this date party thing.

"Um when is this dinner thing, you need me for?" She softly spoke.

"Yeah I guess the date would help, I know its last minute but maybe tonight?" He asked worried.

"Tonight? Sorry Tyler I cannot do tonight, since I am completely drowned in homework. I would love to come to dinner with you though. Maybe Saturday?" she asked.

"No worries Han, Saturday works," He replied, something about the way he said her name had made Hanna melt.

"I'll call you then?" He said, walking off her porch and to his car.

"How will you call me if you don't have my number?" She told him smiling.

"Right," He said, he walked back up her steps as she wrote her number on his palm.

"Bye Hanna,"

"Bye." She shut the door and squealed with happiness.

* * *

"I just remembered that we haven't had our date yet," Spencer told Toby. She was kind of awkward about this situation, because she never thought personally that this date would actually happen._ He probably forget Spence, why did you need to bring it back up?_ she thought.

"Oh yeah. You're right, we can have this date when your leg has healed and you are in a much better state of mind," Toby responded.

"Yeah yeah. I guess you're right. Well I should be getting back to my studies so I will talk to you later Toby," Spencer said.

"Bye Spencer."

"Bye."

Spencer was slightly hurt by the comment of Toby wanting to wait to have this date after her leg had healed. What's wrong with having it now? She was capable of moving around, as long as she didn't use her broken foot as much. _Stop overthinking this! Why are you hurt Spencer. Isn't Toby just a friend?_. She used to think that, now her feelings might be a little different.

* * *

_I know the ending sucks. Review what do you think? We get a sense of both Hanna &amp; Spencer's feelings towards the guys. Who's Tyler Crawford and what's he doing on Hanna's front steps? Sorry to throw that out there, but I just couldn't make Hanna and Caleb just be together, it would be unrealistic. So I added his character, this isn't the only time we'll see him (Tyler). But I promise Hanna and Caleb will be together in the next three or four chapters. What should Spoby do on their date? _

_I haven't watched PLL, because it makes me very mad and the story keeps dragging out that I feel like I am done with the show. I have watched the finale and it tore me to pieces wtf happened? Hanna knocked out? Elliot was sketchy from the very start, I knew something was up with his character. The twin reveal was actually good this time (first time in PLL history!). I was genuinely shocked. I had no idea that, that was going to happen, or it was that person. If you haven't seen it yet. It is pretty good and My Haleb heart was repaired after what they did, and when Hanna told him she still loved him. I cried literally for three hours. I was happy. Tell me in the Comments what you feel about the finale? If you agree with me or no? I would love to know what you think. _

_Anyway, enough of my PLL rants. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for Reading!- **Summer1223**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews last chapters guys! I ENJOY reading them. I appreciate it. This chapter is going to be a filler chapter before the Tyler/Hanna date next chapter! I hope you enjoy :) _

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was Friday and Hanna was excited about her date with Tyler. She hoped that maybe after this date the two could start a relationship... but who knows? She was on her way to meet Emily for lunch. She drove to the Apple Rose Grille and got out of her car.

"Hey Em," Hanna said, giving Emily a hug.

Emily politely returned the gesture. "What's been going on with you Hanna? Are you excited about your date with Tyler?"

"Nothing really, I've just been online shopping for cute shoes, and I am excited to see where this date takes us," Hanna replied.

"Do you have a crush on Tyler? When did this happen? I thought it was clear that you liked Caleb," Emily responded.

"I guess that I did. I don't know anymore. I've liked Tyler for three months now," Hanna answered, playing with her salad.

"Let me just say, Caleb and you would look so great together. I ship it," Emily replied.

Hanna just rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous Em. Caleb and I are just friends alright. You can ship it all you want, but it's never going to happen," Hanna said.

"We'll see about that Hanna," Emily replied laughing.

* * *

Spencer still had the crutches from the accident. The doctor said it was going to be about several more days, and she'll be done with them. She was glad to have her life go back to the way it once was. She was under house arrest, although she never committed a crime to ever go to jail. She somewhat felt like she under house arrest, since she couldn't go anywhere.

Someone knocked on her door, she limped over to get it and opened it to find Aria there.

"Hey Aria, what are you doing here?" Spencer said.

"I wanted to see how you're doing. I also wanted to talk to you about something," Aria replied, stepping into Spencer's home.

"I'm okay, it's just I'll be stuck in this cast for 10 more days, other than that I'm fine what about you? What do you need to talk to me about Aria?" Spencer explained.

"I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you, and ask your opinion on this. Do you think I should get back together with Jason? I guess I'm ready to have him back into my life officially, but I don't know if he wants the same thing or not? I also don't want to ruin our friendship. What do you think I should do?" Aria spoke softly.

"Okay first, 'you guess your ready?' Aria you need to be 100 percent sure about this, because if you just guess you're going to end up unhappy, and I don't want that for you. I honestly think it's up too you on what you do. If you feel ready to get back with Jason then do it. Has he ever hinted at you that he wants to get back together?. It might change your friendship a little. It's up to you Aria. Personally, I think Jason and you look really good together, not to mention he's a really good guy, and he brings out the best in you Aria. You have to be sure your 100 percent sure about this alright?" Spencer explained.

"Thanks Spence, you're a good friend. I guess I know what I have to do. Speaking of relationships what's going on with Toby and you?" Aria asked.

"You're welcome, and for the hundredth time nothing we're just friends. Can't a guy and girl just be friends?" Spencer snapped.

"I'm sorry to ask. I'll go," Aria said, heading towards Spencer's door.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I do have feelings for him. I think they keep getting stronger when I see him, and I don't know what to do? Should I tell him how I feel? Or should I wait for the right moment?" Spencer said, staring at the ground before looking back at Aria standing at the door.

"I think you should do whatever you feel right doing. Whether's its telling him how you feel or just waiting for the right moment. What is the right moment exactly Spence?"

"Thanks for the great advice," Spencer said sarcastically. "I think the right moment would be when we have our date or something. I don't know," she added.

"You wanted my honest opinion! So Spoby might happen? I'm so happy!" Aria squealed.

Spencer just laughed. She enjoyed spending time with Aria they had a great friendship, but she felt like Aria was a sister to her.

* * *

"Can we not talk about Caleb and me please? What's going on in your love life Em? Do you have a girl, you've been keeping a secret from us?"

"No I don't as of right now, but I have a crush on Maya. I think she's cute and funny, but I don't know if she likes girls?" Emily responded.

"Maya uh? Good choice Em. She's cute. Don't worry if this helps I get a gay vibe from her. She likes girls you can count on it," Hanna answered.

Emily just rolled her eyes. "Oh Hanna you think you can sense what people are like or not. So predictable,"

"What your just jealous!" Hanna scoffed.

"Whatever you say Han, whatever you say,"

"I should get going. I have to get studying on that biology test tomorrow," Hanna spoke leaving the table.

Emily and her had said their goodbyes and went off there separate ways.

* * *

Aria knocked on Jason's door. She knew that this is what she wanted to do. She was ready for a relationship with Jason, after-all this time she felt that she could truly love Jason, and not say it back when he said it to her.

"Hey Aria, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Can I talk to you for a second,"

"Sure, what about?" He added.

"Us. I've been thinking a lot, believe me, and I decided that I am ready to be in a relationship with you Jason. I just needed time and space to think about this, and I decided it's the best and right thing to do, and I want to know how you feel about this? Is this what you want?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you to say that Aria. I missed you, and being your friend is not really that easy, because I still love you Aria. I always will. I hope that doesn't change things for us. I want to be with you Aria. I want to be your boyfriend, and tell you that I love you," Jason told her.

"Yeah. Well I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend, and this time I promise to say I love you when you say it too me. This sounded so much better in my head,"Aria said as she kissed Jason.

They kissed for a while. Aria was truly happy now. She wanted this for a while and now she got it.

* * *

_ I know this chapter sucks... It's just a filler. REVIEW! What do you think about this chapter and Jaria getting back together? What should Spoby do on their date? And I want to give Emily a girlfriend so tell me who you think is a good match for her. Just no Paige please!_

_Thanks for reading!-**Summer**_


End file.
